Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| years = | first = | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Nicole Victoria Grayson | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * ( ) * }} | employer = | residence = Los Angeles, California | hometown = Jericho City, USA | spouse = Gordon Ingram (1996–97) Reggie Hathaway (1998–2002) Jeremy Mitchell (2002–05, 2006–14) Pascal LeMarchal (2014–15) C.J. Spencer (2016–) | romances = Logan Eldridge (1993–94, dated) Brendan Maxwell (1994–95, dated) | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Shelby Cooper | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tony D'Angelo (1983, 1985, 2008–09) Razor Jerome (2010–14) | stepmother = Emma Donovan (1986–87) Monica Grayson (1992–96) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–03, 2013–) River Eldridge (1999) Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | brothers = | sisters = Zoe Grayson | halfbrothers = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson | halfsisters = | sons = Trey Mitchell Cooper Mitchell | daughters = Brandy Mitchell Raven Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Drake Spencer | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson C.C. Cooper | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Pamela Carver | nephews = Nico Grayson Riley Grayson | nieces = Jennifer Grayson | uncles = Miles Cooper Razor Jerome Channing Cooper, Jr. (adoptive) Jonah Carver Tad Cooper | aunts = Vicki Vanderbilt Eden Cooper Vivian Winters Kelly Cooper | cousins = Hilary Baldwin Delia Vanderbilt Liberty Winters Isaiah Carver (adoptive) Roxanne Cooper Channing Cooper III Grayson Vanderbilt Percy Winters Adriana Santos Marina Carver Jett Carver | relatives = }} Nicole Valerie "Nikki" Spencer ( Grayson; previously Ingram, Hathaway, Mitchell and LeMarchal) is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 1977–87 Nikki is born on October 16, 1977 as the twin daughter of Nicholas Grayson and then wife Shelby Nichols. Nikki is kidnapped by the Phoenix -- a rival of her grandfather Terry shortly after birth and is returned on Christmas Eve. In early 1979, Nikki and Zoe disappear along with their mother in a plane crash. In July 1982, Nikki, Zoe and Shelby are revealed to be alive and return to Jericho City to clear "Nick" who has been framed for their murders. Nikki doesn't take it well when her parents divorce soon after and Shelby marries Tony D'Angelo and takes sole custody of the girls. Meanwhile, Nick's plans to remarry his longtime love Amelia Kane are put on hold when she overhears Nikki telling Nick how much she hates Amelia and skips town. Nikki is devastated when Tony and Shelby divorce and he leaves town in 1985. In 1986, Nick marries Emma Donovan and forces Shelby into a joint custody agreement. Nikki has come to like her stepmother but the happiness is short lived due to Nick and Amelia rekindling their romance. In 1987, Nikki struggles to cope with Shelby's death and Nick's divorce from Livvie and begins acting out. Nikki's grandmother Pamela takes custody of the girl and relocates to Los Angeles. Nikki and Zoe keep in touch through letters and phone calls. 1993–95 Pamela sends Nikki back to Jericho City in January 1993 upon learning the 15 year old has been kicked out of boarding school. Nikki clashes with Zoe immediately due to her close relationship with their uncle Razor Jerome; Razor is married to Amelia whom Nikki blames for her parents' divorce. Nikki loves her new stepmother Monica but Zoe believes she's a gold digger. Nikki is furious when she walks on Amelia and Nick sleeping together but keeps it to herself because she knows exposing them would just bring them closer together. At school, Nikki gets a job working for the school newspaper which is run by Jeremy Mitchell and the two don't get along. Nikki is furious when Amelia and Razor announce their pregnancy and she confronts Amelia about the affair with her father. Their confrontation leads to Amelia falling down the stairs leaving Nikki riddled with guilt though Amelia assures her it was an accident. That summer, Nikki dates Jeremy's best friend Logan Eldridge though Jeremy warns him the girl is nothing but trouble. Nikki warns to Jeremy not to interfere in the relationship. Nikki even plans to lose her virginity to Logan but changes her mind upsetting Logan. Upon their return to school Nikki sets up Zoe with football star Reggie Hathaway tired of Zoe being the third wheel during her dates. In November 1993, Nikki is shocked when she finds her uncle Terence in bed with her stepmother Monica. Monica accuses Terence of rape but convinces Nikki to keep quiet so she doesn't hurt Nick. Nikki is devastated when Logan suddenly dumps her on Valentine's Day 1994 after she refuses to him sex again. Nikki blames Jeremy because he always teased Logan about being a virgin. Nikki isn't too happy when she learns that her grandmother Valerie is dating Jeremy's grandfather Bill Mitchell. Nikki overhears a conversation between Valerie and Bill and discovers that Jeremy is the illegitimate son of Reverend B.D. Ingram. Nikki discusses Jeremy's paternity in an article for the paper which is published during a giant pep rally. Nikki gets suspended from school for the rest of the year and is forced to attend summer school. In May 1994, during her aunt Vicki's birthday party, Nick convinces Nikki to confide in him and is shocked when she confesses to knowing about his affair with Amelia and that Terence raped Monica. Nick beats Terence nearly to death and Valerie manages to break up the fight when she reveals that Nick and Terence are actually father and son. Nikki is furious when Monica suddenly admits that she lied about the rape and that the affair was mutual. A devastated Nick can't bring himself to do it, so Nikki and Valerie order Monica out of the house. Nikki later convinces Terence and his wife Candy Grayson to stay at the house while Terence recovers. She apologizes to Jeremy for humiliating him and promises to support his budding romance with Zoe; however, Nikki is quite surprised when she realizes she is jealous of Jeremy and Zoe's relationship. To distract herself from her feelings, Nikki tutors Brendan Maxwell who is also in summer school. Brendan often compliments Nikki on her looks and smarts but she doesn't take him seriously until he kisses her at Katheryn Forrester's annual 4th of July party. The two soon start dating and Nikki even considers losing her virginity to Brendan but he changes his mind at the last minute. She agrees that they should wait. In the summer of 1995 Nikki and her friends volunteer at the Saint Timothy's after school program. Nikki develops a crush on Jeremy's older half-brother Gordon Ingram though Gordon seems to takes take more of an interest in Zoe. As she starts college in the fall, Nikki has big plans for her love life. Brendan grows quite jealous of Nikki's flirting with Gordon and they breakup at Zoe and Nikki's 18th birthday party on Halloween. Meanwhile, Nikki realizes Jeremy still has feelings for Zoe and enlist him in setting up a romantic night with Gordon. Nikki is devastated when she walks in on Zoe and Gordon kissing and when she turns to Jeremy for comfort, they sleep together. However, Nikki manages to make her way into Gordon's bed after he gets drunk at his family's Christmas party. Distraught that Gordon doesn't remember their love making and that he still wants Zoe, Nikki runs away to California to be with her grandmother. She decides to attend college in California. 1996–2003 Nikki makes a shocking return on July 27, 1996 and interrupts Zoe and Gordon's impending nuptials to reveal her pregnant belly but Gordon rejects her and the baby. Zoe and Gordon are about to marry until Jeremy reveals that he and Zoe married in Las Vegas a few weeks earlier. Nikki goes into labor while driving and accidentally hits Monica with her car. Nick comes upon the scene and has his driver rush Nikki to hospital while he takes responsibility for the accident -- fortunately Monica survives. Nikki gives birth to her son on August 30 whom she names Trey at the local clinic and secretly places the child up for adoption only for her sister-in-law Candy to find discover the truth and expose her plans. Gordon and Nikki's families are furious and demand that Nikki get the child back but the baby has been sold on the black market. During the search for Trey, Nikki and Gordon commiserate on how they aren't ready to be parents. Gordon's lawyer uncle Gordy Ingram convinces the two the marry to win custody of their son. Gordon and Nikki stage a happy wedding in September 1996 and are reunited with Trey soon after. Nikki agrees to spend Christmas with Trey, Gordon and Zoe. In early 1997, Nikki is taken to the hospital after she faints and is terrified to learn that she is dying from a brain tumor. Nikki convinces Gordon to fulfill her dying wish they are officially married. After their honeymoon, Nikki is shocked to learn that she's been misdiagnosed. To keep Gordon from leaving her, Nikki plays up her "illness" using makeup to make herself look sick. However in June 1997, Nikki's nephew Nico accidentally exposes her when he drenches her with water balloons causing her makeup to run. Meanwhile, Zoe collapses and is rushed to the hospital where it is discovered that she is the one with the brain tumor. Nikki is sick to her stomach and hates herself for putting Zoe's life at risk by not coming forward sooner. Nikki does her best to reconcile with Zoe and Gordon and even comforts Zoe when she breaks up with Gordon not wanting to be a burden on him as she dies. To prove she's changed, Nikki goes so far as to try and orchestrate the couple's reunion. Gordon suddenly confesses his love for Nikki and proposes to her. She happily accepts only for the ceremony to be interrupted by Terence and Zoe with a paternity test which proves Gordon is not Trey's father after all. A furious Zoe punches Nikki in the face and then reveals that Jeremy is actually Trey's biological father. Nikki watches in horror as Zoe and Gordon are married and Jeremy announces his plans to sue for custody of Trey. In November 1997, Nikki and Jeremy come together briefly for Trey's christening where Logan is the boy's godfather and Nikki's roommate from California Krystal is the godmother. Nikki and Trey move into their new apartment just in time for Christmas and she ends up commiserating with college football star Reggie about their failed love lives and he helps set up the apartment. Nikki is quite amused when Reggie reveals that Krystal skipped out on him after a one-night-stand. Reggie helps Nikki fend off an angry Jeremy throughout the holidays. At Nikki and Jeremy's custody hearing, Reggie shocks her by claiming her as his girlfriend to the press. The two share a kiss later and Reggie impulsively proposes to Nikki. He insist that being married will increase her chances of retaining custody of Trey. Nikki is hesitant fearing a sudden marriage will look suspicious. Reggie assures Nikki that his feelings for her are real and Nikki accepts his proposal and promises to consider the marriage. Zoe later confronts Nikki about her hesitance to marry Reggie reminding her of the girl who would do anything to get what she wants. Nikki apologizes to her sister for all of her schemes and Zoe believes that being a mother has softened her. Nikki confides in Zoe that she can see herself spending her life with Reggie and Zoe removes her wig to reveal her bald head reminding Nikki of how short life can be. Nikki and Reggie are married in June 1998 at Saint Timothy's Church with their closest friends and relatives in attendance. But they are forced to postpone their honeymoon when Terence is killed in the line of the duty. In early 1999, Nick returns to Jericho City and reunites with Amelia, upsetting Nikki and dashing Razor's hope's of a reconciliation. Nikki graduates college in May 1999 and throws a huge party with Zoe and the rest of their friends only for Jeremy to crash the party to announce he is married to Kendall Petrossian and serves Nikki with custody papers. An angry Nikki confronts Jeremy and they end up sleeping together. Nikki hates herself for betraying Reggie and is prepared to come clean when she learns she is pregnant. Reggie is even more excited to learn Nikki is carrying twins. Nikki is relieved when paternity tests concludes Reggie to be the father of her daughters. Later, Monica blackmails Nick and Nikki by revealing that she knows Nikki was driving the night the car accident all those years ago and threatens to send them both to jail unless they pay for her silence. On Halloween, a heavily pregnant Nikki discovers Monica's bloody corpse and faints. She awakens in the hospital to find that she has been arrested for the murder. Nikki is convicted and sentenced to death but Jeremy shockingly confesses in an attempt to save her life. Fortunately for Nikki, new evidence is discovered of what looks like a masked man strangling Monica to death just before Nikki finds her body. Nikki is exonerated and released just in time for her to give birth to her twin daughters, Brandy and Raven. In 2003, Nikki is infuriated by the revelation that Harmony Records intern Drew Harper is actually Nick and Amelia's illegitimate son. Meanwhile, Nikki discovers she is pregnant and at risk of miscarrying from all the stress. Jeremy's promotion also leaves Nikki to care for the kids on their own on her own. Jeremy wants to hire a nanny but Nikki refuses. With Nick encouraging her to give Drew a chance, Nikki decides to leave town and Jeremy agrees to commute to work. The family relocates to Los Angeles to be near Pamela who has agreed to help care for the kids. Nikki later surprises Jeremy and reveals she is pregnant again. 2005–14 Nikki and Jeremy return to Jericho City in 2005 struggling to keep their marriage together. Nikki believes that Trey is unaware of their constant fighting and she is shocked when Trey demands that they divorce or send him to live with one of his grandparents. Nikki is quite surprised when Jeremy wants to put off the divorce and try marriage counseling first. 2016– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=April 16, 2016}} |salign = right |title = Nikki Walker character description}} Nicole Grayson, originally scripted as Nicole Walker is one of the original characters for the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. Niki is the first born child of the central character -- Nik Walker whom she is named after. As a member of warring crime families, the Walkers and the Santiagos, Nikki is often torn over her love for her families -- specifically her father Nik and her grandfather Javier Santiago. At 18, Nikki marries her first love -- the much older and wealthy Hungarian prince, Dylan Buchanan with whom she has two sons. Their happiness is short lived and Dylan dies from Leukemia months before the birth of their second child. Nikki later falls in love with Doctor Jake Barrett who is revealed to be Dylan's illegitimate half-brother and they marry in 1999. Nikki gives birth to Jake's twins daughters in 2001. Nikki is quite the ingenue -- often serving as the moral compass. However, an affair the mysterious Harpo Soprano just before her wedding changes everything for her. Harpo fathers one of her twins, while Jake fathers the other. The death of Jake's daughter leads to the further destruction of the marriage and eventual divorce. It is assumed that Nikki and Harpo eventually end up together. The character's backstory has changed quite a few times over the years. Born in October 1977, Nikki is the illegitimate twin daughter of business man Nick Grayson, and his first wife, Elizabeth. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:Grayson family Category:1977 births